1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic cash register which generates a warning when the total amount of cash stored in a cash drawer becomes larger than a preset amount of money.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are some types of cash registers which always check the total amount of cash stored in the cash drawer thereof and generate a warning when the total amount of cash becomes equal to or larger than a predetermined upper limit. In this case, only one upper limit is set.
In stores using electronic cash registers, it is generally required to keep the total amount of cash stored in the drawer less than a minimum required amount since the possibility that the store is burglarized in the nighttime is high. However, when the upper limit is set to a small value according to the sales amount in the nighttime, the total amount of cash in the drawer will easily exceed the upper limit needed in the daytime during which a large number of customers will come to make purchases. Then, the manager must frequently collect the cash in the drawer. Therefore, one upper limit for the total amount of cash in the drawer is generally set according to the sales amount in the daytime.